A Busy Free Lesson
by Paige394
Summary: Professor Snape thinks he has a free lesson but Hermione has other plans. A smutty one shot.


**Everythimg Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

Snape sat at his desk going over a student's paper as his class filed out of the potions room. It never failed to amaze him just how dense some of the students could be as he marked yet another paper with a P. Thank Merlin, he had a free period next, he could do with the break.

As the last of the students exited, he glanced up to see Hermione entering the classroom.

"Professor Snape, could you spare a moment please, I seem to be having difficulty with something that only you can help me with." she said.

"Hmmm, you mean to tell me that there are something's that you do not know?" He replied, he raised his eyebrow at her.

She walked toward him, swinging the door closed behind her,

"Oh, I know it, it was just that I was just hoping for a practical demonstration. It would really help me right now." She replied, as she removed her wand from her robe. Casting a ward on the door, she reached his desk.

Her fingers trailed along desk as she walked around to the front of it, sitting on the edge as she reached his side.

"I am not entirely sure what you have in mind but I find this behaviour highly inappropriate." He said, as he rolled his chair back from the desk.

"Of course, it is totally inappropriate." sliding along the desk until she was in front of him, she shrugged her robes from her shoulders. "The question you should ask yourself is what are you going to do about it?"

Her hands went to her neck and she began unbuttoning her blouse, looking into his eyes as she undid each one. Snapes face gave nothing away, his eyes never leaving hers as she freed the blouse from her skirt and let it fall to the desk, pooling on top of her robe.

"You are not stopping me, Professor Snape!" she said smiling, as she stared back into his eyes, she was not going to back down. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra letting it drop away. Most people would have missed the change in Snapes eyes, but Hermione noticed them darken with lust and she knew that he would not stop her now.

As she leaned forward, she grabbed the sides of his chair and pulled him closer to her. Her breasts hanging free, as she placed her lips to his she heard him groan and his hands rose to cradle each breast. His long fingers firmly massaged them, her nipples hardened immediately against his palms.

Hermione's tongue swept across his bottom lip, silently asking permission to enter his mouth, his lips parted. Their tongues fighting each other as they both tried to explore as much of the others mouth as they could. Her hands reached up and grasped his hair, while his fingers were sending shivers down her body as they rolled and tweaked her nipples.

Hermione groaned as his hands left her breasts, he placed them on her knees and parted them, while stretching his legs out underneath the desk. Moving the chair forward forcing Hermione to sit up, breaking their kiss both of them gasping for air. Her eyes filled with hunger as she watched his hands disappear beneath the fabric of her skirt.

Very slowly, his hands glided across the smooth skin of her thighs, climbing ever nearer to his destination. Snapes eyes widened slightly, then he gave a small smile as he discovered his progress was unhindered by panties.

Hermione squirmed at the first touch of his fingers on her core, her juices coated his fingers as she threw back her head, her hands flat on the desk behind her, her legs opened wider as she gave herself completely to him. He inserted his fingers into her, Hermione catching her breath as he began to gently pull back, almost withdrawing his fingers completely only to push them back. The steady slow rhythm caused her to flex her hips, as she tried to speed him up, the pleasure increased deep inside.

She arched her back, her breath quickened as Snapes fingers continued their deliberate moves. He placed his hand flat against her pubic bone, his thumb dropped skilfully, finding her swollen mound. Carefully rubbing it causing Hermione to pant with desire as she climbed slowly, the pressure building through her body.

Snape marvelled at how she looked, spread open before him, her head thrown back in ecstasy, her body glowed with a sheen of perspiration. Her gentle moaning making his erection almost painful as it strained against the material of his trousers. He could feel her walls as they tightened around his fingers, as he curled them inside of her finding her g-spot, he gently pressed down with his flat hand causing Hermione to buck against his hands at the increased sensations as they flowed like fire through her body. He sensed that she was close to release and sped up his ministrations, never stopping his fingers. He removed his hand from her mound and deftly undoing his flies released his erection.

He removed his fingers from inside her, eliciting a moan of frustration from Hermione at the loss of him. Grasping her buttocks he lifted her from the desk on to his lap as he lowered her on to his engorged member, filling her completely.

"Oh, Severus." she gasped, as he tilted his pelvis, pushing himself deeper into her. His hands splayed wide over her buttocks he gently lifted her along the length of his shaft. Hermione let out a slow hiss between her teeth as she was lowered on to him again, both of them finding a slow rhythm. Black eyes meeting brown their gaze locked, both intent on only what they were feeling as they began the steady climb to release.

"Please," she pleaded "Faster."

She pushed down, grinding on him, she savoured the feel of him inside her. He sped up his thrusting, his head back and his eyes closed. Putting her hands on his chest she pinned him to the chair as she began to ride him, his penis finding the spot inside her that finally pushed her over the edge. Her walls tightened round him as Snape increased his speed, her body unable to take anymore she exploded around him. He let out a growl as he climaxed inside her filling her with his seed, as he shot again and again.

He wrapped his arms around her as her body shuddered through the aftermath of her orgasm, his head rested between her breasts, holding her tightly as she came down. Her arms coiled around his neck, she pulled him close, both clinging to each other as their bodies relaxed.

Hermione moved first, both reluctant to be parted. She kissed him her tongue gently explored his mouth as she slowly lifted her body, releasing him from her. Neither of them spoke, both aware of what they had just shared.

Hermione dressed quickly as Snape cast a scourgify spell over them both, before making himself decent. She pulled her robe back around her shoulders and she took her wand and removed the ward from the door.

She crossed the classroom to the door, as she reached for the handle she turned toward him,

"Oh, don't forget the Malfoy's are joining us for dinner this evening, so try not to be late home." Hermione smirked and raised her eyebrows playfully, "If you behave through dinner, we just might practice our oral skills after they have gone!"

She opened the door and a young pupil charged through, bumping into Hermione, she looked down into a frightened pair of eyes.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape." He sputtered.

"Don't worry about it, just be thankful it was me you bumped into and not my husband." she said kindly.

Taking a last glance at Snape she saw a flicker of a smile pass over his face before it was replaced with the familiar mask of severity. Smiling to herself she exited the room, leaving Snape to terrorise the young students, most people thinking it was the thing he did best but Hermione knowing it was the second best thing.


End file.
